cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Palmer
Roger Palmer, aka Cassie's Father — first mentioned in Touch the Dark; first seen in _____. Introduction Roger Palmer is a mage who has been associated with the Dark Circle and is Cassandra Palmer's father and Elizabeth O'Donnell's (Artemis) husband. About Species * Human mage Powers & Abilities * Had some abilities with ghosts, which was where Cassie got her ability.Tempt the Stars, ch. 4, p. 48 * Created ghost-powered automatons—Homunculus. Tempt the Stars, ch. 9, p. 108 Occupation * Dark Mage (really more of an independent mage) * Empoyee of Tony—his favorite human''Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * Tony used Roger's ability with ghosts to spy on his enemies or targets. ''Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * Inventor: Homunculus, Character / Personality / Traits * He picked fights he couldn’t win, stubbornly insisted on doing things his own way—it had gotten him killed.Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 135 * Bumbling guy, who dropped babies Cassie's Memories of her Dad * Cassie's Dad is a sensation to her—strong hands throwing her into the air and spinning her around when they caught her.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * His laugh was a deep, rich chuckle that warmed her down to my toes and made her feel protected.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Physical Description * Love Interests * Elizabeth O'Donnell, aka Artemis Family * Daughter: Cassandra Palmer * Wife: Elizabeth Palmer * Creations: Homunculus Allies * Tony * Mircea Enemies * Tony Other Details * Cassie received her connection to the spirit world from him—his ability to communicate with ghosts.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * Mircea liked him. Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * He brought Cassie to Tony's Court as a baby to show her off''Embrace the Night, ch. 9 Magical Paperweight Snare ✥ Tony paid some dark mages to devise a trap for your father while his operative tracked him down. It was designed to capture his spirit as it left his body after death, and it worked perfectly.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 ✥ Roger's soul is trapped in a paperweight turned into a magical snare—trapped by Tony Gallina. Shortly before his and Cassie's Mom (Artemis) and their Buick were blown into a million pieces, Artemis had done something that had linked her soul to his. So when Roger’s spirit was captured in the magical snare Tony had devised, hers went along with it.Tempt the Stars, ch. 3, p. 36 Biography '''Roger' worked for Tony, one of his favorite humans. Antonio viewed his refusal to give Cassie up to him when ordered to do so as a betrayal. He could not leave Roger alive and save face, but he did not want his death to deprive him of your father's gift. Cassie's parents fled when they realized you had inherited their gifts, knowing that Tony would take Cassie. He sent his best operatives to track them down and paid some dark mages to devise a trap for Cassie's father while he waited. It was designed to capture his spirit as it left his body after death, and it worked perfectly. When Mircea heard what had been done to Roger, he commanded Antonio to release him, but he resisted. He preferred to keep him confined as a perpetual punishment and a warning to others, even though he had discovered that Roger could not command ghosts now that he was one. He swore that it was impossible, and invited Mircea to have a mage of his choosing examine the trap. But the mage that Mircea chose, a member of the Circle who owed him a favor, told Mircea that he had never seen one like it, and that all his power was not sufficient to break it. As a result, Cassie's father's ghost still resides with Antonio. The Silver Circle should have enough power to release Roger from the trap.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Elizabeth O'Donnell * Artemis * Cassandra Palmer * Daisy * Big Red * Homunculus * Black Circle * Spartoi * Tony * Black Circle * Mages * Mircea * London Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark Cassie seeks out Jimmy the Rat to get information about her dad.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Cassie bargains with Mircea Basarab for information about her dad in exchange for helping to save Louis-Cesare at Carcassonne in 1661 from Rasputin and Myra.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Mircea tells Cassie that Antonio used Roger for his ability to talk to ghosts, using them as spies on he competitors. When Roger refused to hand over his daughter Cassie, who was showing signs of being a Seer, a Clairvoyant, he had him killed by Jimmy the Rat. Antonio hired a dark mage to trap Roger's spirit win a Magical Snare at the moment of his death. Mircea ordered him to release Roger, but proved impossible even by the mages that Mircea hired. Mircea suggests that the Circle has the power to release him, but they hate Roger for seducing Cassie's mother away from the Pythia Court. They might do it if the Pythia asks—if Cassie hose to become Pythia.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie tells Mac the story about her dad being killed by Tony and his spirit being trapped in a paperweight snare.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Cassie goes back in time with Pritkin. ''Tempt the Stars, ch. 9–11 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Quotes : "Just like your mother. You really know how to make an entrance." Tempt the Stars, ch. 8, p. 101 See Also * Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Main Supporting Characters‎ Category:Mages Category:Tony's Court